


On a seaside shore

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Loneliness, No Dialogue, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: Snape is alone in the beach house





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.  
> _________________________________________________________________
> 
> This story is written as part of weekly entry for Facebook group Hogwarts – Great Hall  
> _________________________________________________________________

Grey clouds are pressing the ground, hanging like old drapes. Soft mist looming over the hillside edge was half covering small shabby cottage on the edge of the seashore cliff. The roaring of waves sounded like far away thunder coming from beneath of the cliff. The dark figure shifted in the armchair in front of the fireplace. Black eyes fixed on flames. This was his safe haven. Dams in his head and the walls around his soul crumbled, letting the flood of unwanted memories to flow free. Emotions were creeping in, almost gently. One stump crackles sending the sparks in the air. Tonight, when witching hour strikes, he will be on the beach to collect what he came for, but for now… Now he was lost, lost in thoughts, in so long suppressed the pain of guilt. A solitary tear slipped down the cheek, the pressure of loneliness choking him. The Thunder of waves below resembles the rush of blood in his ears while fear knocking out air from lungs. The darkness within will soon fit the darkness outside, but for now, a silver thread of longing still shimmers. He fights to suppress the scream that threatening to rip out of his throat. No one will ever know, no one can ever know… with a sigh, calling upon emotions nurtured for the eyes of others, he calmed down. No, no one can ever know how lonely and scared Potion master was but it was nice to back here once more, at the place that he called – his refuge.

With one gesture fire is extinguished, he stood up, the hour was near. As he was walking a narrow path toward the beach he was once more his old self.  


End file.
